


Monika's Lily

by Litandus



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litandus/pseuds/Litandus
Summary: A meeting arranged without expectations turns into a private love-making session.





	Monika's Lily

The bell rings and heralds the end of the school day and its tedium. Monika had told me to meet up in a classroom after class. I don’t know what she has in mind, but whatever it is is probably important, so I didn’t question it. I dutifully walk through the halls, passing by throngs of students and gradually making my way into a relatively disused corner of the school. When this school was being constructed, extra classrooms were built, but never really were used for whatever reason, so they’ve been relegated to being storage rooms, more or less. I open the door to Monika.

“Hey there.” She opens with a smile. “I see you didn’t decide to run away on me. Ahaha!”

“Hi, Monika.” I still have absolutely no idea what she intends to do. I drop my backpack on the ground since I don’t really know what to do. Standing somewhat dumbly, I stare as she walks behind me to the door, closes it, and pulls out a key, locking it with a resonant click sound. Then she goes around the room, drawing the curtains closed. If I knew any better, this situation would suddenly become a lot more suspicious…

That managed, she looks to me and gives me this… strangely seductive look, biting her lip and practically begging me to have my way with her. I still don’t know her intentions, but locking the door and drawing the curtains were probably critical to… whatever it is she has in mind. She steps up towards me, then—

She latches onto my head and pulls me into a kiss, one of those long and passionate ones. She breathes in deeply and desperately, moving with the delicateness of a starved animal, pulling in and teasing with her tongue in ways I couldn’t have possibly expected. I dazedly lean backward onto a nearby desk, trying to keep my balance. I’m pushed backwards onto the desk as Monika separates herself from me, her expression one of sheer enjoyment.

“Well, I couldn’t have possibly expected you to be ready for that. Anyway, I thought we might be ready to… advance a step in our relationship.” She punctuates this last sentence with a small wink. “I just have to ask you for your trust in this situation. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” How could my answer be any different?

She steps over to her bag and from it retrieves a spare ribbon. “Normally, I keep this around in case something happens and I need to change out my ribbon, but in this case… I have _other_ plans for it.”

“And what would those be?”

She comes back over to me. “Give me your hands.” She guides my wrists together, the tips of my hands pointing away from each other like a flower. Holding the ribbon in one hand, she uses her other hand to wrap the ribbon around my wrists, then takes hold of the loose ends, tying a neat bow and leaving my hands tied together. At this point I’m… kind of doubting what she wants to _do_ with me, but I keep my reservations to myself.

“Now, you might think I’m done, but I’m really not.” And with that, she takes a hand and, with a slight twirl of her hair, unties the bow from her hair, letting it come down in sheets. She extends the ribbon out to its full length, folds it over, then takes it and loops it over my head, covering my eyes. I’m helpless to do anything anyway, but not being able to see anything is a little concerning. I sense the hands at the back of my head tying another knot to keep me blindfolded.

“There! Now we’re ready for the fun part.” I try to stand up, nearly tripping in the process. Being that I can’t see where I’m going at all and can’t even do anything to regain my balance, the simple process of walking has become a dangerous activity. Monika, realizing this, takes ahold of my shoulders and leads me, carefully, to what I assume is a table. She turns me around and pushes me down to sit on it.

I sit in a haze of confusion for a moment. Monika’s fingers touch the buttons on my pants and start to undo them, then pull them off my legs entirely, with a little resistance since I’m sitting on them still.

“Oh, look who’s excited…” I blush. At some point, I must have gotten myself hard. A light sensation of fabric which must be Monika’s blazer sleeves brush on me. I feel a gentle gust of wind as she, presumably, moves her hands back, then the soft impact of fabric on flooring as the blazer finds a place on the ground somewhere.

She returns, grasping the two sides of my underwear to ease it off. After a bit of struggling, she manages to pull it off, leaving me in the open air. I’m suddenly incredibly relieved that the curtains are drawn and the door’s locked, even if I can’t see anything.

A dainty finger finds its home, sliding along lengthwise. The sense of contact is slight, but causes me to recoil nonetheless. It dances along, quickly joined by a second, accompanying it in a delicate exchange. I start to breathe more heavily than before, the feeling seemingly elevated by the loss of one of my five senses.

Her hand comes around to grasp the entirety now, rhythmically moving to encompass me. It’s smooth and soft, like a silken robe on scar tissue. It’s incredible what she can do to me sometimes. Monika lets out one subdued moan, then I feel something make contact with the head. Based on its warmth and moistness, it must be her tongue, making regular movements in circles and amplifying the sensation. Her breaths start to hasten their pace as I feel myself moving towards my limit. She continues in this way until I nearly burst, but she seems to notice this and stops entirely. Maybe, in her own way, she finds enjoyment in this.

Steps on the ground, rapidfire searching through a bag for something, the tearing of some sort of foil, and the quiet moving of fabric strike my ears in that order.

“Hold still…” she says, as some sort of warning. “I’d tell you not to do anything, but your hands are tied anyway. Ahaha!” She laughs at her own slightly twisted joke, and I can’t help but do the same.

“As if I had a choice…” Two hands on both sides of me, then some sort of substance being stretched down, ending with a light snapping sound… that’s not what I think it is, is it? Whatever it is, it gives me a bit of a tingling feeling to have.

Without warning, warmth envelopes me, but in a different way than earlier. Did… did Monika really…? I can only play on my suspicions, but I imagine they’re completely correct as I feel myself enter her. She slides up and down, emphasizing every movement with a breath, and occasionally moans that increase in volume and emotional release. Her walls are intensely welcoming and fit me perfectly, tightening in exactly the right places. Considering that we were both already so close to going over our limits, the experience is quicker than it’d be normally. I hold in an almost pained expression of joy but end up letting it out. I don’t even need my eyes to know that we’re in a precisely synchronized rhythm.

As I ready myself for one last push, one final shrill scream escapes her, and—together, we reach our moment as I release my fluids. For one quiet moment we sit, listening to each other’s intense breaths, but she eventually lifts her body weight off me. Hands that come behind my head tell me that she’s probably untying the ribbon, and, the knot undone, in one swift motion she pulls it away from my eyes, which instantly turn to look at her, then look around the classroom to confirm that, yes, I can see again. They pause for a moment on a skirt and panties lying on the ground, probably tossed there sometime during the process.

“So, what did you think?” She busies herself with my still-tied together wrists now.

“I think… that was good.” She frees my wrists from their prison. I have a few questions on my mind, but decide that they’re not worth asking. I remove the condom with thumb and forefinger and dispose of it in a trash bin. Turning back, I notice… the fruits of our labor still slightly dripping on the table and onto the ground. “What are we going to do about… _that_?”

“Ehehe, don’t worry. I’m prepared for every situation, you know?” She produces some sanitary wipes from her bag and with them destroys any evidence of our day’s activities. She still hasn’t put her skirt or blazer back on yet, and I stare without being aware of what I’m doing.

“You really should stop staring and help me!” She hands me a wipe, which I use to finish off the job. “And, if you hadn’t noticed, you’ve still got clothes to put back on.”

“I-I forgot, okay?” Laughing, she steps into her panties and puts her skirt back on while I simultaneously dress myself. She pulls the curtains back open, then returns to the desk where she last placed the key, unlocking the door.

She turns back to me at the door. “Maybe we can do that again sometime, but for now… do you want to get something to eat?”

“That’d be nice.” We leave the classroom, my hand entwined with hers.


End file.
